Harry Potter and the Twin Phoenix
by Deathzealot
Summary: HPGW, RWHG, OCOC… After the death of Sirius Black Harry’s Godfather, a new person shall rise to fill that void left in Harry’s life, at the same time he shall find love right under his nose in the form of the sister of his dearest friend... [ON HOLD]
1. The Twin Dreams

**Harry Potter and the Twin Phoenix**  
  
By: Deathzealot  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Harry Potter or his friends. I only own my own character in here.  
  
Author Note: This came to me when I was reading a series of Harry Potter Fanfiction since the Third Movie is coming out and so I thought I Shall prepare myself for it. Once I read a few I started getting this in my head, but I have a tiny problem since the entire Harry Potter Collection in my house belongs to my sister, who really dislikes me right now I have no reference to go back to since she won't let me burrow them. Shoots evil Glare to person in question So I am going to need your help on this, I mostly need Spells everything else I know from reading through the series when SHE did lent them to me, but if you can give me anything else it will be great. Also if there a website out there that can help me please tell me! Okay that's enough of that time for the story!  
  
Summary: HP/GW, RW/HG, OC/OC... After the death of Sirius Black Harry's Godfather, a new person shall rise to fill that void left in Harry's life, at the same time he shall find love right under his nose in the form of the sister of his dearest friend. As this is going on the Dark Lord continues his reign of Terror, but a light shines bright in the darkness...  
  
**Prologue:** The Twin Dreams  
  
In the darkness of night on the road know as Privet Drive in England there is a house with the number four on the mailbox in front of the said house. In the house in one of the rooms a boy of about fifteen awoke with a gasp. On the boy's forehead was a very strange looking Scar that looked like a lightning bolt. This was none other then Harry James Potter the 'boy-you- lived' as the Wizardry world called him. Yes this boy was a wizard and he was damn proud of it.  
  
"Bloody hell, not another dream about that," Harry said in his thick accent that was common to the people the country he lived in. Harry grabbed his knees as his mind went over his dream. It was about the night he lost his godfather Sirius Black one of the last connections to his dead parents. For the rest of the night he sobbed as he relived that awful night. Then a loud tapping at his window attracted his attention; he turned towards the single window in his small room to see a snowy white owl outside his window. This was Hedwig his owl. Harry got up and picked up his glasses on side table to see that it was nearly four thirty in the morning, which was the time he usually got up anyway. He sighed as he pushed the dream out of his mind granted he had stopped blaming himself for the death of his beloved godfather and stopped being angry at his schools headmaster Dumbledore but it still hurt him. He was lucky that he was no longer having nightmares about Lord Voldemort his one time enemy. Harry finally made it to the window and let in Hedwig in dropped the letter she had on his bed and flew into her cage to refresh herself. Sighing Harry picked up the letter and saw that it was from the Burrow the home of his surrogate family the Weasleys this made his mood brighten since he had sent Hedwig there a couple days ago with a request that he could spend his upcoming birthday with them. He quickly tore the envelope open and saw the untidy scrawl of his best friend Ron Weasley.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Good News Mate! Dumbledore has given his approval of you coming to the Burrow for your birthday! Granted he had to put up all these wards to protect you and the rest of us. Well anyways inside the envelope is a portkey that will take you here at exactly 6:30 tonight. Also you are not going to believe this mate but Fudge was given the boot since after the fiasco at the Ministry and the Department of Mystery he tried to cover it all up can you believe that git. Luckily for us that during a meeting of the top Ministry officials Dumbledore walked in and told them everything that happened at the DOM. Also it seems that Dad is up to be elected to become Minister, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! Well enough of that I also included in the envelope a couple of clippings from the Daily Prophet in regards to this. Well see you tonight!  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Ron  
  
P.S One last thing, when Hermione came up to visit us (she is coming to your birthday and will stay until the start of the school) I finally asked her out! Okay I wait till you get here to tell you the rest. I can't wait!  
_  
Harry looked at the parchment with a smile pleased what it said. Grabbing the envelope he pulled out an old key and a few clippings from the Daily Prophet the Wizards Newspaper. He quickly read them but they basically said what Ron just told him. He smiled when he saw a shocked Arthur Weasley walked to a podium in the moving picture in one of the clips. Finally Harry decided to start his day and stepped in the bathroom to get ready for his day. Harry sighed as he tried for about the millionth time to tame his hair but no use. He then did a quick look at his body and smiled to see that he was now nearly six foot and his otherwise skinny frame was filling out with muscle since he started to train his body. Also it helped that the Durselys his relations living here the ones that he had to live with for past fifteen years finally started to really fed him since the threat by Mad Eye Moody to them after the end of last term. He also had promised himself that he would be ready to fight Voldemort when it came to that. Finally Harry after a quick shower slipped into some old sweats and started out the door for a run around the neighborhood.  
  
----  
  
Across the ocean in another country by the name of the United States a girl awoke from the same dream that Harry had earlier. But she didn't know who that man was, but the boy looked oddly familiar to her. Her name was Katharine Lilly Potter the twin sister to Harry Potter. But she and her foster family were in hiding making sure that Voldemort didn't know about her. She had only just figured out her true last name and her heritage almost six years ago from her foster father David Xavier. Ever since then he and her foster mother had been teaching her all about Magic ever chance they got. Also she knew that she was hidden as the ace card of Dumbledore in case that her twin brother died. No one in the Wizarding World knew about her since she had been living in the Muggle world for all her live. Kat as she liked to be called grumbled and got up when she saw that the time. Since she had to go to work in an hour. She stepped into her bathroom to get ready but before that she looked at herself in full-length mirror on the back of the Bathroom door. She was about six feet tall, had nice body and her shoulder length hair was jet black like her father. Her foster father told her that she looked the spitting image if her real mother, this made her smile. Finished inspecting her body she quickly went through her early morning ritual and went downstairs to eat.  
  
"Morning Kat," her foster mother Ashley Xavier said from her place the breakfast table reading the Wizarding World newspaper the Daily Prophet. Her and David liked to read it before going to work. They mainly got older ones that their secret keeper, a wizard in the American Ministry of Magic gave them. Kat smiled and made herself some breakfast and sat down next to her briefly catching a glimpse of the moving pictures of the newspaper.  
  
"Morning Mom," Kat replied with a yawn. She called Ashley that since before they told her about being a witch she thought that they were her real parents and so she just keep it up since she was the only mother she had ever had.  
  
"Yeah Kat you want to look at your brother?" Ashley said looking over at her. This brought Kat's head up since she had only seen old baby pictures of her twin brother. She nodded and leaned over to see the same boy from her dream dressed in black school robes waving at her above a title saying THE BOY YOU LIVED DOES IT AGAIN!.  
  
"Oh my god I just had a dream about him and this black haired man falling into something," Kat said shocked this brought Ashley's head around to looked at her in surprise. She then turned the page to another page to show her another picture but this one was none other then the man from her dream.  
  
"This him Kat?" Ashley asked her with a frown and Kat nodded. Ashley couldn't believe it and she shook her head just then the doorbell rang announcing somebody was at the door. But mother and daughter didn't need to get up to answer it for the door opened and a tall sixteen-year-old boy walked in. This was Mark Davis Kat's good friend and her boyfriend at the same time.  
  
"Yeah Mrs. X," Mark said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen. Mark wore deep blue jeans and a white shirt with a Nike logo on the front. His hair was spiked in the front and he wore glasses. He was basically a nerd and a geek but he knew how to have fun, he also had a great sense of humor. Kat smiled up at him as he came to sit next to her, and briefly kissed him. Mark then saw the Daily Prophet on the table and smiled. While Mark was a Muggle he knew that Xavier family were a Wizard family. Suddenly he looked in surprise at the time and quickly jumped up in surprise.  
  
"Kat we have to go to work now!" he said and the two ran out of the house to go to their summer job leaving Ashley pondering. Just then her husband David came down the stairs from their bedroom having just taken a shower.  
  
"Boy do I have something to tell you!" Ashley said with a frown waving for her husband to sit down in front of her.  
  
----  
  
In a dusty library back in England an older man with a snow-white beard sat looking over a bunch of books. This was Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Suddenly he gasped as he read a predication from the book having been written by a Seer long dead. He read:  
  
"When the Dark Lord rises again he can't be killed by neither curse or hex, but he can be killed and finally destroyed by the power of the Twin Phoenix a bond of love and respect between a set of twins."  
  
Dumbledore eyes widened and when he recovered his usual twinkle in his eyes grew tenfold.  
  
'It was about time to bring out my Ace out in the open.' He thought to himself with a chuckle as he closed the dusty volume before him. He then popped a lemon drop in his mouth and decided to pay a visit to an old friend. He disappeared with a pop as Appreated. 


	2. Birthday Surpise!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Harry Potter or his friends. I only own my own characters in here.  
  
Chapter One: Birthday Surprise!  
  
Harry whistled as he dragged his heavy school trunk down the stairs into the living room of Number Four Privet Drive. His relatives the Dursleys looked up in surprise as he finally managed to bring down his trunk. The time was 6:25; it was time for him to leave.  
  
"What is the meaning of this boy!?" Shouted his Uncle Vernon when he finally recovered from the shock. Harry looked down at his watch and back up at his Uncle with a smile.  
  
"Well my dear Uncle I am leaving to go to my friends house for the rest of the summer if you don't mind," Harry replied with a smile. Vernon's face turned bright red and started to look at the fireplace and started to looked over at the front door. Harry laughed and picked up the key that would take him to the Burrow.  
  
"Don't worry I am leaving by Portkey not through the fire and no one is coming for me," Harry reinsured him with a smile, just then his watch beeped and Harry waved goodbye as he felt the familiar tug of the portkey. Then he was gone and the Dursley's looked shocked at were Harry stood only moments before.  
  
----  
  
Kat smiled as she arrived home to see her two foster parents sitting watching the evening broadcasts. She smiled at them and informed them that Mark was staying for Dinner. They nodded and informed her that Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. And so five minutes later they sat down for dinner, but they were rudely interrupted as a man arrived out of nowhere in their dining room with a dissent pop. Mark and Kat's jaws dropped in surprise while Ashley and David looked at the man in shock.  
  
"Hello Ashley, David it has been awhile hasn't it," the man said with a brilliant smile.  
  
"Albus what a pleasant surprise," David managed to say once he recovered from his shock. Albus Dumbledore smiled warmly at him and the usual twinkle in his eye gave away a feeling that he knew something that they didn't. He then turned to smile at the still shocked Kat and Mark.  
  
"This must be Ms. Potter and her friend Mr. Davis allow me to introduce myself I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore said with a gallant bow to them.  
  
"So Albus did something happen to Harry or something?" Ashley asked having finally recovered from her own shock.  
  
"Why Harry is fine and right now he is safe and sound at his friends house," Dumbledore replied with a smile as he pulled out a couple pieces of parchment that looked like it had been copied from a book.  
  
"David read this and tell what you think," Dumbledore asked as he handed David the parchment in question. After a brief few seconds of silence David looked back up at Dumbledore with confusion written all over his face.  
  
"I don't get it Albus," David informed him with a frown handing it to his wife beside him who was better solving riddles like that then him. After another few seconds of silence a gasp was heard from Ashley as she finished reading the Twin Phoenix prophecy.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means Albus?" Ashley asked in a shocked tone looking over her adopted daughter in surprise.  
  
"Yes is does Ashley I always knew that you were the brightest of the Ravenclaw House," Dumbledore said with a smile and a mad twinkle in his other eye. Ashley blush at his remark while David just chuckled lightly.  
  
"Anyways Albus why don't you explain this prophecy to us non-Ravenclaws in the room," David said with a smile earning a soft slap from his wife.  
  
"Allow me to David, it means that the only way that Voldemort can be killed is by the combined power of a set of twins, but it can't be any twins these two have to be opposite Gender, this connection or bond between the twins is sometimes called the Twin Phoenix for some reason, also there is the other prophecy that tells us that Harry has to kill Voldemort or get killed in return. So guess what set of twins is the Twin Phoenix Prophecy talking about," Ashley finished with a smile pleased that she figured it out like a true Ravenclaw. Dumbledore smiled pleased that she figured it out and so quickly while it took him a couple of hours to figure it out.  
  
"You don't mean Kat and Harry do you?" David asked shocked looking at the girl in question who throughout this exchange felt like she was watching a very good match of golf, but not understanding the rules, while her boyfriend still had not picked up his jaw from the floor.  
  
"Yes that is correct Kat needs to be at Harry's side in able for him to kill Voldemort," Dumbledore said with a frown having past the excitement of translating the Prophecy. David and Ashley also looked grim at the thought of Kat facing off with the Dark Lord himself.  
  
"That means that we have to move to England doesn't it?" Kat broke the silence with her question as David and Ashley looked at each other in shock finally coming around to that.  
  
"Yes my dear that is correct," Dumbledore replied with a smile as his twinkle came back into his eye.  
  
"But Albus how do we explain Kat's disappearance till now?" David asked with a frown knowing that it could be blow all the in the open if everybody knew what happened. But Dumbledore just smiled with a chuckle as he finally sat down at the dinner table, which still had the Xavier's dinner on it.  
  
"I came up with a cover story before I came here," he informed them with a smile as he helped himself to some of the food. He stopped when David and Ashley leaned forward in suspense, so Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at them.  
  
"Well when James and Lilly had their twins they heard about Ashley Brooks Lilly's best friend had a problem since her and her husband David Xavier couldn't have any children and being good friends that they were, James and Lilly handed over their daughter Katharine over to them for adoption. So when word came to the adopted parents of little Katharine Potter that Lord Voldemort murdered the Potters, they went into hiding in the US to hide their adopted daughter from Lord Voldemort eyes but having hid themselves so well they didn't know about Voldemort's fall and so when the young Ms. Potter was about the age of ten the Xaviers started to secretly teach her all about Magic and such. Meanwhile their old teacher and friend to the Potters Albus Dumbledore having heard of a rumor about a second Potter Child went searching and so finally over five years of searching he found them and informed them of what was going on in the Wizarding world. Also them informed them about Harry's godfather's death and how grief-stricken he was, also that he need another figure in his life to bring him out of the funk he was in. So good old Dumbledore convinced the Xavier's to come back to England to help fight Voldemort and he also convinced David Xavier to fill the post as Defense against the Dark Arts Instructor at Hogwarts to help teach the students more about DADA since he was one of the best DADA students that Hogwarts have ever since, also he promised to enroll the young Ms. Potter as Sixth Year Student at Hogwarts," he finished with a smile and mirthful twinkle in his eye. Ashley and David looked at each other in surprise for the story was half right, since the two of them could not have any children because of a magical disease that inflicted Ashley early in her Schooling that left her infertile. They smiled and nodded to Dumbledore.  
  
"I like it but what about that last part about me being the DADA Professor?" David asked in shock. Dumbledore chuckled at that last part and started to finish his serving of the food.  
  
"So when do you we leave Albus?" Ashley asked greatly amused about her husband being the new DADA professor. Granted he was one of the best DADA students that Hogwarts had ever seen.  
  
"Kat and myself are leaving in half in hour so that leaves her to eat and get a small bag ready, while you two get ready for the move to England," Albus informed them with a smile. Kat nodded and quickly finished her dinner and kissed Mark on the cheek before dashing upstairs to pack. A half- hour later both Albus and Kat disappeared from the Xavier household on their way to Hogwarts via a old battery or portkey. After this both Ashley and David started to race around the house getting ready for a trip, also they called some of their friends to help packing up there house. Two of them were Mark's parents who suggested that Mark go with them to keep Kat company for awhile. This pleased Mark greatly and ran back to his house to pack, also he called his work informing them that he was taking a vacation. A couple days later the Xaviers and Mark left for England via Muggle transportation in other words by plane and train to meet up with Kat who was getting ready for her birthday.  
  
----  
  
Harry smiled as his eyes darted around the padlock that the Weaselys used for Quidditch searching for the golden snitch. Harry had bought them a Quidditch ball set last year and now it was being used to the fullest. It was Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, and Harry against Bill, Charlie, Percy(who finally came back into the family), Katie Bell (having come over for his birthday the next day), Neville (who also came over for his birthday the next day), Oliver Wood (for the same reason), and finally Remus Lupin playing Seeker. Remus was using his keen eyesight that came from being a Werewolf to the test trying to find the Snitch. Finally Harry saw a flash of gold right sitting right behind Remus. Harry smiled charged over to Remus who was to busy looking down to realize that Harry was charging at him, till it was too late. A few seconds later the snitch was fluttering it wings in Harry's hand all but ending the game for the day, the score 260 to 20 in favor to Harry's team. Harry smiled down at his "de- facto" team for the day and saw that Ginny was looking at him funny and when he looked over at her she looked away and blushed. For the first time since he knew her Harry suddenly realized how beautiful. Suddenly the Snitch in his hand shrilled sharply and exploded covering him in a fine magical dust. After it settled Harry emerged with eagle feathers all over his body that reminded him of Fred and George's canary creams. Suddenly he realized that everybody was laughing at him, which made Harry glared at Fred and George now knowing who did it. The twins were all out laughing and flew over to Harry to inspect their handiwork.  
  
"A Exploding Eagle Snitch one of our latest inventions," Fred no George said with a smile. Harry sighed knowing that since he was their financial backer and partner he would be their sometimes-ginny pig. But on the bright side it was nice to hear laughter when Voldemort was out there somewhere. As he started to come down he caught himself looking at Ginny who was now wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. By the time he landed the eagle feathers started fall of him. Harry sighed in relief since he didn't really want to go around looking a cross between human and eagle. Suddenly something came to him as he started head out of the padlock and towards the Barrow.  
  
"Yeah Fred, George what ever happened to the real Snitch?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Both twins looked at him flabbergasted and to answer his question Hermoine's ginger cat Crookshanks walked in front of them with a golden ball in her mouth. Harry cursed and started after the feline troublemaker. This earned him another round of laughter from the others as they to started to head back to the Barrow.  
  
---- Back in the Barrow a welcoming sight meet the players as they returned. Albus Dumbledore sat in front of the house talking excitedly to Molly Weasley.  
  
"...you mean David Xavier that boy who a that knack for those advanced hexes," Molly was saying as the Quidditch players stomped onto the porch. Albus then turned to regard Harry laughing with his friends around him; this brought a smile onto the old mans face.  
  
"Harry may I talk to you in private please?" Dumbledore asked him with a smile to reassure him that everything was fine. Harry nodded silently and followed his headmaster and now mentor around the house to his and Ron's room. Already there was a young girl about his age wearing muggle jeans and t-shirt.  
  
"I have some good news for you Harry, over the summer I thought of what I did to you leaving you with Dursleys and so I started to figure out I can take you away from there. At the same time I started to look around my private library and other such places for a way to beat Voldemort and so I found the answer to both questions. I found a new Prophecy about how you are going to beat Voldemort, but this one said that you have to have a bond of love and respect with somebody to beat him. So after reading this I remembered my ace up my sleeve as the muggles say that I hid from you and the rest of Wizarding world," he said with that very annoying twinkle in his eyes that said he knew something that you didn't.  
  
"What's that Professor?" Harry asked curious trying to figure why this girl was sitting on Ron's bed looking at him strangely and at the same time him having a feeling that he knew her.  
  
"Your twin sister Harry," Dumbledore replied with a smile motioning the girl over to him. Harry looked shocked as something inside of him finally came together that had been broken since his parents death.  
  
"Allow me to present Katharine Lilly Potter your twin sister, your parents being the good friends they were allow Lilly's best friend Ashley adopt Kat here. When I found about her a little bit after the death of your parents when Ashley and her husband came up to me to ask for advice, I hid her away in America as a back up plan in case something bad happened to you over the years," Dumbledore said with a sad smile. Harry looked at him in shock and a little bit of anger.  
  
"That was int'l I found the Twin Phoenix Prophesy which stated that Kat needed to be at your side for you to defeat Voldemort, now I shall leave for a couple minutes to talk to Molly and to let you two get acquainted then me and Kat are off to Hogwarts," with that he left in a swirl of cloak. For the longest while the two siblings's stood they're looking at each other.  
"I'm sorry about your godfather Sirius Harry," Kat said breaking the silence between the two of them. Harry smiled at her as he sat down on his bed to get comfortable and at the same time it was a little bit to munch to take in.  
  
"That's okay so what you been doing for our lifetime?" Harry asked with a smile leaning back in his bed.  
  
"Oh I lived as a Muggle for most of my life int'l my foster father told me about my true heritage, you?" She asked him in return with a smile as well. Harry chuckled at that and looked around at Ron's Chudley Cannon posters.  
  
"Pretty much for me but I have to live with our darling Aunt and Uncle," Harry replied sarcastically. Kat giggled lightly and then got serious.  
  
"About you live with me and my foster family instead of those Dursley's?" Kat asked him with a smile. Harry looked over at her in shock when he heard it.  
  
"Oh god yes," Harry said with a smile in return excitedly.  
  
"Good I always wanted to have a little brother," Kat said with a smile that earned her a pillow thrown at her face.  
  
"Little brother we're twins," Harry informed her with a smile as he ducked a return shot from Kat. They continued this int'l she had to leave for Hogwarts to get some tutoring since she had never gone to a Wizard School before. Later that night for the first time in ages Harry fell asleep to a peaceful and restful sleep.  
  
-------------  
  
Alright this is getting boring I am like getting no reviews and I am really getting mad here! So please tell me what you think! Pretty please!  
  
Chapter Teaser:  
  
In the next exiting chapter of The Twin Phoenix Ginny and Harry confess their love while Kat goes through training with Mad Eye Moody and a few other teachers to bring up to speed, but Voldermort decides to ruin their party... 


End file.
